Retomando el tiempo perdido
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Fem Josuke x Rohan Después de semanas de no verse a elección del mangaka, a ambos les toca recuperar un poco de tiempo juntos como pareja.


Después de enviar su publicación más reciente a la editorial Kishibe Rohan solía darse un par de días de descanso, a menos que le diera un golpe de inspiración claro, solía pasearse en bata por su casa, prepararse milkshakes bien decorados y preparados y también darse baños con velas aromáticas alrededor como todo un rey, eso si también le llegaba el pago en su debida fecha claro.

Estaba muy tranquilo dándose su tiempo para organizar su ropero, cada ciertos meses lo hacía para ir poniendo la ropa más nueva adelante para evitar el desgaste al usar la misma de siempre pero cuando más tranquilo estaba ordenando sus últimas adquisiciones por color…el timbre sonó, perturbando toda la paz que tenia en su mente de no haber sabido del mundo exterior desde hace 4 días, solo había salido de compras el primer día y así de relajado estaba que se cocinaba su propia comida como el más fino de los platillos gourmets.

En cuanto bajo la escalera se dio su tiempo para abrir, estirando las piernas e incluso los dedos de las manos, crujiéndolos y dándose el lujo de crujirse el cuello hasta que…el timbre empezó a sonar incesantemente y Rohan con una mala cara tremenda atino al instante quien era, solo había una persona que tocaba el timbre así hasta que se le callera la casa abajo y era…

-Jomei! –grito el mangaka al abrir la puerta, dando sin querer un golpe contra la pared.

Frente a el se encontraba su novia de 16 años de cabello extraño y pomposo haciéndose la inocente, acomodándose el escote de su uniforme escolar.

-Rohan! Amor mío! Hace tiempo que no me invitabas a tu casa a pasar el rato verdad? –la chica le dijo eso con una cara llena de resentimiento, a lo que el chico palideció pensando en algo…cuando la había invitado? En lo que se quedó mirando al techo la muchacha ya estaba haciéndose paso entrando a su casa y quitándose los zapatos –Con permiso…ah que malo eres quitaste mis pantuflas… -dijo hastiada al no encontrar sus adorables pantuflas de conejo en la entrada, haciéndose paso de todas formas.

Kishibe se quedo unos segundos mirando a la nada, hasta que finalmente reacciono y cerro la puerta, siguiéndola molesto.

-O-Oye! Yo no te invite a pasar! –le replico mientras ella seguía caminando, tirando su maletín al sofá más cercano y estirando sus brazos y piernas.

-Rohan! Amor mío! Hace cuanto que no pasábamos un viernes en la noche juntos luego de que terminaras de trabajar!? –eso último se lo dijo gritando con ironía y saña, haciendo que el mangaka tragara saliva acongojado, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, una risita nerviosa lo hizo taparse la boca mirando hacia otro lado.

Desde hace 2 semanas le había dicho a Jomei que no lo molestara para poder terminar su trabajo tranquilo, había decidido ignorarla y ella creía que no hablándole lo estaba castigando, lo cual era mentira por no podría haberle ido mejor sin una novia molesta e infantil merodeando y moviéndose como mariposa por todas partes, termino su trabajo tranquilo y tuvo sus momentos de relajación pero…soltó un suspiro resignándose a que era hora de darle atención a su novia, la cual no entendía que su trabajo y su arte era primero pero igualmente la amaba…a su modo.

-Tal vez…un par de meses…-le respondió rascándose la nuca, viéndola a ella sonreír con malicia- rente unas películas para la cassetera…-el se había resignado a darse una maratón de cine cultural durante el fin de semana y…ahora tendría que tener a su novia preguntando a cada momento que pasaba en la película, Jomei solo decía que sus gustos en el cine eran excéntricos, pretenciosos, caretas y de alguien quejoso.

-Podemos pedir sushi? –dijo ella dándose la vuelta a verlo, aùn se la veìa molesta, que descarò siendo que se había invitado sola.

-Puedo cocinar yo

-Ni hablar, quiero sushi –lo peor era que tenía que consentirla, después de todo la había ignorado…2 semanas.

Algo muy curioso que tenía Jomei era que se ponía cómoda muy rápido, no le importaba realmente pero tenerla en pantaloncillos y camiseta no era nada saludable para su corazón

En tanto el delivery llego con la orden de ella, exclusivamente ella, Rohan ya estaba poniendo las películas alquiladas en la cassetera, se había puesto cómodo y ligero de ropas con un condon a mano en los bolsillos por que imaginaba que era lo que luego tocaba, Jomei no había venido solo a reclamar atención.

Cuando se dirigió al sofá Jomei estaba apuntándole con los palillos y una pieza de sushi, invitándole a comer, por lo que se agacho para comerlo, guiñándole el ojo en el proceso y haciéndola reír.

Ambos comieron con pereza, la película era lenta y a pesar de que a Rohan le gustaba la trama y la estética que manejaba por detrás, toda una ciudad Romana en su romance y esplendor, podía entender que no era el tipo de cine que una chica tan coqueta de su edad apreciaría pero a el le gustaba.

Todo asì hasta que por algún motivo sin razón la película se empezó a ver mal, la imagen saltando y moviéndose, cambiando los colores, todo en estelas de puntos blancos, ambos se miraron curiosos y Rohan se levantó a sacar el cassette y rebobinarlo unos segundos pero sin esperanzas ni resultados lo saco, mirando la cinta al abrirlo con sus dedos y…evidentemente la cinta estaba rallada, miro a Jomei, miro la cinta y suspiro.

-Esta rallada, pásame otro si? –al decir eso una luz apareció en los ojos de ella, desgraciada, el si quería ver la maldita película.

-Vas a reclamar? –con solo estirar el brazo agarro una caja al azar de la mesita de luz donde estaban las películas y se la paso a el, quien se agacho para ponerla en la cassettera.

-Por supuesto que si –en tanto todo estaba listo y la cinta corriendo volvió a sentarse al lado de su novia, quien se acomodó sobre su hombro con una sonrisa, lo había extrañado aunque fuera un rarito con actitudes muy pesadas.

Logos aquí, presentaciones por allá y…ambos saltaron de la sorpresa en sus asientos al ver lo que mostraba el televisor.

-Así que por esto no querías que viniera a tu casa? –le pregunto con una mezcla de confusión y burla, separándose para mirarlo, tenía un sonrojo super intenso en la cara y hasta podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza.

-N-N-No! No es eso! La caja dice otra cosa totalmente diferente! Seguro se equivocaron de cassette! –por qué en una película de drama había un cassette de una porno!? Nunca había visto porno en video antes! Solo lo había visto en revistas por que no podía dejar que la prensa viera a Kishibe Rohan en un cine porno!

-Como si esas cosas pasaran –Jomei estiro las piernas mirando hacia abajo, sin tragarse las excusas de el.

-Es enserio! Por que yo vería porno!? Si te molesta anda y quítala! Nisiquiera la alquile! Voy a quejarme fuerte con los del videoclub por darme un cassette rayado y algo que no pedí! –se cruzó de brazos molesto, haciendo un puchero y cruzando las cejas, que horrible era que se burlaran de el por algo así cuando ni siquiera era su culpa.

-No tengo ganas de pararme, déjala corriendo –al oir eso hasta sus orejas se calentaron del sonrojo, volteando a verla, tenía una cara totalmente desganada y aburrida.

Estaba respetando su decisión y elección, totalmente, no por que tuviera curiosidad de ver su primera porno en video, había sido famoso desde antes de cumplir 18 y poder alquilar esas películas así que para la opinión pública que lo vieran consumiendo ese tipo de contenido tan popular actualmente era…malo, hasta se lo había recomendado un editor y un manager viéndole la cara de jovencito y no sabía si sentirse agradecido por el consejo…o ofendido de que le vieran la cara.

No era incomodo, de hecho ambos estaban mirando fijamente a la pantalla, las caras de Rohan se desdibujaban en asco y horror, eso no era todo lo que el había estudiado, imitado y aprendido durante años para dibujo! Era horrendo, morboso y de mala calidad! Parecía hecho exclusivamente para la venta sin ningún tipo de sentimiento o transfondo!

-Todo se ve tan…actuado…-susurro con la mandibula cerrada, tragando saliva y mirando al frente.

-Las chicas se llaman actrices porno, esto es cine porno Rohan…

-Pero no es actuado de una buena manera! Nadie gime así! Y mucho menos grita tan espeso y profundo, es como si intentara cantar! –por que de repente todos ponían caras tan estúpidas por dios? La gente normal pone caras feas al tener sexo pero no ridículas!

-Realmente nunca miraste porno no es así?

-Y tu donde lo viste?

-Con mis amigos

Aquello le dio un tic en la sien, como debería tomar eso?

-Aparte ellas tienen las uñas realmente largas! No lastima eso? Se ve horrendo! –cuanto mas lo veía solo encontraba motivos para quejarse, no le estaba gustando para nada, a pesar de que sintiera su cuerpo super caliente y pesado no le gustaba, nisiquiera a esas mujeres les saltaban los pechos.

-Tu crees? A mi me gustan las uñas así, estaba pensando en empezar a usar acrílicos ya que las mías se rompen al dar puñetazos… -al oir eso arqueo una ceja, viendo a la chica mirándose las manos.

Ah era verdad que Jomei tenía una personalidad algo Galko…

-No te da impresión que tengan el clítoris con un piercing? Debió doler muchísimo y debe ser incomodo, por no hablar de que en la ropa interior…

-Rohan estas duro

Paro su monologo y discurso y la miro, ella se veía seria y aburrida, estaba cansada de oírlo quejarse por nada solo para disimular que había alquilado un cassette porno, un silencio se hizo entre ambos mientras los gritos y gemidos salían de los parlantes del televisor, a lo que Rohan miro hacia delante para seguir disimulando, molesto al notar ahora que si tenía una erección entre las piernas.

-Y? –a la morena eso lo tomo por sorpresa, así que así quería jugar…

-Nada…-susurro ella mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa, posando con fuerza y firmeza una mano en su rodilla, llamándole la atención y obligándolo a mirarla, Rohan tenía las mejillas ahuecadas haciendo un pucherito sorprendido, para luego recobrar la compostura y mirar al frente.

Mientras el mangaka miraba a la pantalla, y solo para tener algo que mirar por que tenía que evitarla a ella, sentía como su mano iba subiendo lentamente por su muslo, extendiendo sus dedos y acariciando alrededor, dudaba que fuera por la rubia siliconada en la pantalla que todo alrededor suyo se estuviera sintiendo más caliente, en especial si Jomei ahora se le estaba colgando agarrando su brazo, podía sentir sus pechos envolviéndolo.

-Jomei –la llamo intentando disuadirla con un muy mal fingido tono autoritario, pero fue totalmente inútil porque ahora tenía los labios de ella contra su oreja, junto con su mano subiendo cada vez más.

-Que? Sigue mirando tu película…- le susurro ella con una voz de lo más sensual antes de sujetar su lóbulo con sus labios, riéndose en su oído y pegándose más a el.

Sus piernas inconscientemente se habían ido abierto para hacerle lugar a la mano de ella, que estaba super entretenida en su oreja dándole besitos y lamidas, haciendo que su semblante serio fuera bajando para quedar relajado poco a poco, con ganas de jadear ante los mimos que le hacia la chica, la cual se sentía sumamente calentita contra suyo. También fueron relajándose sus brazos, los cuales bajo y dejo a un lado suyo,

Jomei sonrió sintiéndose triunfante y comenzó a darle besitos en los hombros, esa camiseta de tirantes de entrecasa que tenía dejaba al aire todos los huesitos y huequitos de sus músculos y le encantaba. En el televisor seguían mostrándose las imágenes y alrededor suyo resonaban los gemidos del filme, por lo que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su erección su mano fue directo a agarrar su bulto sin ninguna pena, robándole un jadeo al mangaka que seguía mirando al frente, quien al sentir como la chica empezaba a apretarlo y tocarlo, en especial agarrando su falo entero para sentirlo lo más posible levanto una de sus manos para tocar uno de los pechos de ella, apretándolo también con fuerza y sintiendo la suavidad de este en su mano.

Jomei estaba rodeando el bulto de el con la palma de su mano, acariciando en círculos y de repente tomándolo para masturbarlo, alternando en movimientos y comenzando a sentir un cosquilleo entre sus piernas al oírlo jadear, Rohan tenía unos gemidos muy sexys.

La mano de el se fue aburriendo solo de masajear su pecho, por lo que esta fue haciéndose maña para abrir el cierre que tenía tan bien colocado sobre su pezón hasta que…

-Creo que olvide mi sujetador en casa…-susurro ella con una sonrisa traviesa mirándolo, Rohan se giró a verla, no sin antes aprovechar a meter toda su mano por el hueco del cierre y tomar su pecho entero, apretándolo de paso viendo como ella tenía un escalofrió de placer, sabiendo como esa carita de placer iba directo a su entrepierna.

Y tenía los pezones durísimos.

Ambos entendieron la mirada del otro y fue la chica primero quien puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de el para sentarse encima suyo y quedar sobre sus piernas, pegando su intimidad a la erección de el mientras Rohan abría el otro cierre de su remera y metía una mano en su bloomer para tocar su trasero, apretándolo y masajeando toda la carne que se colaba entre sus dedos.

-Me alegro que al menos no te olvidaras las bragas…-le comento el con una mezcla de ironía, viéndola reírse antes de abrir la boca y sujetar uno de sus pechos para succionar uno de sus pezones, encerrándolo entre sus labios y tirando de este con fuerza, sacándole a su novia un delicioso gemido mientras jugaba con su trasero –un día quiero verte con una tanga puesta, sería un buen cambio…-le dijo en un momento que sus labios se habían separado, a lo que la chica agarro la cabeza de el y la presiono contra su pecho, impaciente por la excitación y la calentura que llevaba encima, no quería oírlo hablar, solo quería compensar la falta en 2 semanas, a lo que por sus propios medios empezó a mover sus caderas circularmente contra la entrepierna de el, rozándose atreves de los bloomers y los pantaloncillos de el.

Rohan no podía evitar que su cuerpo expresara todo lo que ella le hacia sentir, cada que llevaba uno de sus pezones para lamerlo y morderlo a su boca jadeaba contra estos y la misma desesperación lo obligo a quitarle la blusa con la otra mano, en un intento de querer dejar de saborear metálico al toparse con los cierres, su erección seguía rozándose contra la intimidad de Jomei y a pesar de la tela estaba sintiendo un profundo calor ahí, y no era exactamente suyo, mucho menos cuando la mano en su trasero bajo a su intimidad.

-Ahhh Rohan…-gimio ella cuando el le dio una pequeña mordida a su pezon.

-Estas humeda –susurro el, tironeando de sus nalgas para jugar con sus labios con la mano bajo su ropa, por lo que ella se levantó y frente suyo, muy lentamente y mirándolo a los ojos todo el tiempo, se quito los bloomers y las bragas, a lo que Rohan para hacerle el chiste le tiro un silbido.

-Cállate –los gemidos y los gritos de la porno que estaban detrás eran horribles y desconcentrantes, por lo que agarro el control remoto y puso la tv en mute, las imágenes no estaban tan mal pero el sonido…ew.

Jomei se puso de rodillas frente a el, bajándole los pantaloncillos y la ropa interior a un sorprendido Rohan que no se había visto eso venir, aunque no se quejaba si le hacían una mamada en la comodidad de su sofá un viernes en la noche.

En cuanto la chica saco su miembro no dudo en tomarlo y en meterlo en su boca a la primera, haciendo que Rohan estirara el cuello hacia atrás y cerrara los ojos complacidos, la humedad y la calidez de la boca de ella eran su punto débil, además de que siempre tenía la iniciativa a la hora de hacer esas cosas y le encantaba. Jomei al tiempo en que lo succionaba también sacaba su lengua por fuera de sus labios para abarcar su falo y lamerlo, dándole atención con la punta de su lengua a sus venas, sacándole jadeos al chico que se moría de ganas de tomarla jalándole del cabello, pero nadie tenía permiso para tocarlo, ni siquiera el.

Sentía un calor que lo ahogaba, acumulándosele en el pecho y en la frente, cada vez que gemía sentía que entraba aire caliente dentro de el y tenía que gemir más para expulsarlo, y el sabía que eso le gustaba a ella, por que cada vez que gemía ella le ponía más ganas y empeño a chuparlo con fuerza hasta sacarle prácticamente el alma.

-Jomei…ahh…-en cuanto la chica succiono la cabeza de su miembro tuvo que morderse los labios, al instante ella se separó y se quedó mirándolo, esperando una respuesta de su parte cuando su mano sin querer dejar de tocarlo se puso a masturbarle. Al ya no sentir la intensidad de su boca bajo a mirarla, ella estaba poniéndolo a prueba a cada segundo y su mano seguía sintiéndose perfecta a pesar de ser la mano áspera y dura de una chica ruda.

-Donde están los condones? –dijo ella con una impaciencia que se le notaba en la voz, menos mal que había traído consigo en el bolsillo de su pantalón porque cuando no los traía encima o tenían que salir corriendo en la cama o luego tenía que aguantarla de mal humor por haberla hecho esperar en tanto los iba a buscar y se lo ponía. Con un gesto vago le señalo sus pantalones y la chica sin aún dejar de tocarlo, por que le encantaba, no quería dejar de complacerlo ni un segundo metió la mano en sus bolsillos, sintiendo el plástico entre sus dedos lo saco del bolsillo pero antes de llevarlo a su boca para abrirlo con sus dientes…

-No seas idiota! –le replico el para sacárselo con urgencia de la boca, sabía en el momento en que escucho el ruidito plástico del empaque que ella iba a hacer eso, no iba a permitir que su novia de 16 años se quedara embarazada por idiota, se imaginan el escandalo? Y…tener que hablar con su madre…por dios…

En cuanto saco el condon del paquete la chica se lo arrebato de la mano como si fuera un caramelo, tenía una pequeña manía desde que el le había enseñado a ponerlos con la boca y en cuanto lo puso en la base de su miembro lo deslizo para abajo con sus labios, sujetando la punta para que no se concentrara aire, haciéndose soporte de sus dedos para estirarlo mejor y mas a fondo hasta que finalmente llego a la base donde empezó a arrugarse. Jomei se paro de donde estaba y sin ningún tipo de pena o vergüenza se puso a 4 en el sofa, apoyándose en el brazo de este mientras Rohan se levantaba para lo que seguía, quitándose la camiseta sin nisiquiera pensarlo.

-No te estoy preguntando, solo hazlo –dijo demandante en cuanto sintió las manos de el en su trasero, abriendo sus nalgas para poder tener una mejor vista de lo que estaba entre estas, se veía sumamente húmeda solo con abrirla un poco.

-No sueles hacer estas cosas? Donde esta mi tierna y femenina estudiante de preparatoria? –no era como que Jomei soliera ser una niña timida que se tapaba la cara ni mucho menos pero era la primera vez que la veía ponerse así para el, no era que se quejara, y se lo hizo saber cuando agarro su propio miembro para posarlo entre los labios de ella, haciéndola gemir con gusto al sentir el toque caliente del otro contra su intimidad.

-Murió hace 2 semanas, solo ocúpate de la nueva si? –a ambos eso les provoco una risa antes de que Rohan tomara sus caderas y se metiera de una –Ahhhh! Ah! Ahhh~Rohan! –el mangaka podía jurar que veía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de ella a pesar de estar de espaldas, y la vista que tenía no era nada mala, a pesar de solo tener 16 tenía unos pechos prominentes y grandes que se hacían notar en cualquier lado y le encantaba verlos saltar y moverse.

Al cabo que empezó a moverse tuvo que morderse los labios, la estrechez y humedad de ella lo volvía loco, solo tenía que hacer 2 movimientos repetitivamente y le costaba concentrarse de lo maravilloso que se sentía, a su vez que al hacerlo solo podía moverse mas y mas rápido dentro de ella, y por consiguiente mas duro, solo para sentirse mas apretado y caliente envuelto en todos sus fluidos mientras ella gemia desesperada y complacida de tenerlo dentro, había extrañado y necesitado eso, había estado necesitada de tenerlo escarbando dentro suyo y dándole con fuerza.

El no era el único que se estaba moviendo, de plena gana y calentura Jomei también estaba moviendo sus caderas contra las de el, aumentando el placer en ambos quienes no dejaban de gemir y gritar y francamente, los gemidos de su novia eran mucho mas lindos que la actriz del video que vieron antes. En cuanto bajo la mirada y vio sus pechos saltando y bailando al ritmo de sus embestidas no pudo controlarse, soltando sus caderas y agarrando sus pechos con ambas manos, apoyando su estómago su espalda y echándose contra su cuerpo, pegando su piel caliente a la de ella y apoyando sus caderas en su totalidad contra su trasero.

Seguramente desde lejos parecía un perro montando a una perra, como si fueran animales pero no podía importarle menos si se rendía a sus instintos cuando el cuerpo escultural de ella lo volvía tan loco.

-Ahhh Jo…ah…-por que le era imposible formular una palabra? Era por que se estaba moviendo más rápido y eso le quitaba la respiración o porque cada gemido interrumpía sus pensamientos y palabras? –Jo…ah…Jo…Jo…Joder Jomei…ahhh estas demasiado caliente…

El estar siendo montada de esa manera más las manos que estaban apretando sus pechos le dieron una corriente de placer muy grande, haciéndola gemir muy alto- Ah! Te extrañe demasiado! – y el que sus paredes y adentros estuvieran siendo invadidos por el la hacía sentir llena y plena, mucho más cuando golpeaba con fuerza hasta el fondo y le sacaba gritos desesperados –M-Mas!

Motivado por sus gritos empezó a darle más duro, sacrificando la velocidad por fuerza y dándole duras estocadas hasta tocar sus fondos y adentros, sacándole gritos entrecortados pero llenos de placer mientras sus manos apretaban sus pechos con fuerza, escuchándola gritar aún mas.

-Jo…Ah…Jomei…-le costaba hablar del delicioso esfuerzo que estaba poniendo, pero a su vez le encantaba lo bien que se sentía, una presión en su entrepierna y un calor que lo quemaba le estaban anunciando que esas 2 semanas de falta le estaban corriendo cuentas y que no duraría mucho más –Jojo…ah… voy a…ah…-al instante que ella entendió eso bajo su propia mano a su entrepierna, dispuesta a acariciar su clítoris y a estimularse, no queriendo quedar atrás, ver eso no se lo hizo mucho mas fácil, todo lo contrario, ahora tendría que poner mucho mas esfuerzo para aguantar y terminar con ella.

-Ah! Sigue…ah…por favor sigue…ahhh –la mejilla de Rohan se apoyo contra su espalda, soltando ahí el aire caliente que salía de su boca cuando jadeaba, pegándole todo ese calor a ella que solo le causaba mas sensaciones en su cuerpo, veía como su cabello poco a poco se iba despeinando y tenía pequeños cabellitos aún sueltos de todo el fijador, o mechones como los de su nuca fuera de lugar, ella siempre quería lucir su cabello perfecto incluso en situaciones así.

Conforme Jomei iba sintiéndose mas cerca del orgasmo a masajear su clítoris sus gemidos fueron haciéndose más pequeñitos y desesperados, ansiando el orgasmo y anunciándole a el que ya estaba cerca, a lo que Rohan empezó de nuevo a moverse rápido y duro, bajando sus manos esta vez a su cintura para abrazarla con fuerza y pegarla más a el.

Cuando Jomei finalmente se corrió tuvo un orgasmo mudo, estremeciéndose de arriba abajo y sintiendo su orgasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo como un escalofrió, haciéndola abrir la boca soltando pequeños quejidos y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, mientras Rohan acabo segundos después, atacándola y dándole mientras ella estaba eyaculando con un ronquido muy profundo, gimiendo agotado y cansado, apoyándose totalmente sobre ella, disfrutando su orgasmo y quedándose inmóvil donde estaba mientras Jomei se recuperaba también, que estaba muy temblorosa e intranquila.

-Quiero un segundo round…-susurro ella al sentir al mangaka retirarse, sentándose al lado suyo en el sofa a lo que bajo las caderas y también se sento, soltando un gemido al sentirse super sensible ahí…

En ese momento Rohan sudo frió, tragando saliva y mirando a otro lado con pena…

-El resto de los condones están en mi habitación…

En ese momento le cayo una buena, la chica se paro frente suyo y le tironeo con fuerza de la oreja, tapándole la nariz con la otra mano para que no respirara.

-Ya hablamos de esto! Te dije que los pusieras alcance!

Rohan no sabia si su cara se estaba poniendo caliente por tener los pechos de ella enfrente o por…que le faltaba la respiración…

-No puedo pensar contigo desnuda enfrente mío…

Jomei tiro un grito al aire, soltando al chico harta y cansada de que nunca la escuchara, a lo que mientras se iba de la sala para ir a buscar la caja de condones Rohan aprovecho a quitarse el condón a toda velocidad y hacerlo un nudo, cerrándolo y apuntando con el dedo para disparárselo directo a una nalga a ella antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Rohan!

No pudo hacer más que reír, aunque sabía que para cuando ella volviera le caería una buena.


End file.
